Genie
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Bagi Tao, Kris itu seperti Jin Lampu yang selalu memenuhi keinginannya. "A-aku punya satu permintaan lagi, Kris-gege..." "Aku ingin gege menciumku disini." Warning: BoyxBoy, EXO fict - KrisxTao, Tertarik membaca? Let's RnR... PROMO: untuk kumpulan ff EXO, silahkan kunjungi community: EXO Planet


**Genie**** © Hyun-Hwa**

**All Cast © SM-Entertainment and theirself**

.

**Pair: ****TaoRis / KrisxTao**

**Rate**: just T

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

.

**Warning**: BoyxBoy, beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, mungkin. Alur balapan. Dan berbagai hal nista lainnya. **Don't Like Don't Read.**

**a/n: **fict ini special untuk meramaikan fict EXO di Ffn. Dengan kata lain untuk menyebarkan virus EXO #hahahah

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

EXO.

Itulah nama untuk unit mereka. Terdiri dari 12 namja berbakat dengan wajah menarik. Unit ini akan dibagi menjadi dua berdasarkan wilayah mereka berpromosi, yaitu EXO-K di Korea dan EXO-M di China. Yang dijadwalkan akan debut beberapa bulan lagi. Masih lama? Tidak, beberapa bulan mereka terasa sangat cepat karena diisi dengan latihan super keras.

"Kris-gege, aku capek." Keluh salah seorang member EXO-M, Tao. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam berantakan, tinggi, putih, tampan, jago kung-fu dan sangat menyukai panda.

Pemuda lainnya, yang disebut namanya, datang menghampiri Tao. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi, tampan dan berambut pirang pucat. Ia membawa dua buah handuk kecil di tangannya. "Jangan mengeluh terus. Kita kan sebentar lagi debut, wajar kalau latihannya diperbanyak." Ucapnya lalu memberikan satu handuk yang ia pegang ke Tao.

Tao menerima handuk itu dan menyapu keningnya yang berkeringat dengan asal. "Ck, sini biar aku saja." Kris mengambil alih handuk Tao, lalu mengusap keringat di wajah dan leher pemuda itu. Tao hanya menatap polos gege-nya itu.

"Dduijang Kris, Tao, kalian mau ikut makan bersama kami tidak?" Tanya salah seorang member dengan wajah bulat, Xiu Min. Member lainnya, Luhan, Lay, dan Chen sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka. Sedangkan member EXO-K sudah lebih dulu ke pantry tempat mereka biasa mengisi perut.

Tao seketika berdiri. "Tentu saja ikut. Ayo Kris-gege buruan!" Serunya sambil menarik tangan Kris agar berdiri dari posisinya. "...aku sangat lapar." Kris berdiri lalu segera membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan Tao.

Lempar

Kris melempar tas olahraga milik Tao dan berhasil ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh pemiliknya. "Gomawo, hyung." Ujar Tao dengan sedikit bahasa Korea yang sebenarnya belum terlalu ia kuasai.

Tao berjalan cepat menghampiri Xiu Min dengan Kris yang berjalan santai di belakangnya. Lalu mereka berenam pun menyusul teman-teman mereka ke pantry.

Di kawasan milik SM Entertainment ini Pantrynya terletak terpisah dari gedung utama. Mereka harus turun ke lantai dasar dan berjalan sedikit menuju ke bangunan di belakang gedung utama.

"Belum jadi artis saja sudah melelahkan begini. Rasanya badanku sakit-sakit semua." Keluh Luhan diperjalanan. Latihan mereka belakangan ini memang lebih 'gencar' dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tao mengangguk setuju. Buktinya, sepatu kesayangan Tao sedikit menganga bagian depannya, yang ia yakin sebentar lagi akan terlepas seutuhnya. Sepertinya ia harus membeli yang baru.

"Bukan hanya kau saja, pinggangku juga jadi terasa sakit." Tambah Chen sambil mengelus bagian pinggang yang ia maksud.

"Itu sih karena kaunya saja yang sudah tua." Canda Xiu Min diiringi tawa kecil dari yang lainnya. Chen hanya bergumam tidak jelas dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Eh, itu mereka! Ayo kesana!" Seru Kris sang leader melihat meja tempat member EXO lainnya sedang duduk menunggu mereka.

Satu meja hanya muat untuk 4 orang, jadi Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan D.O duduk di satu meja. Sedangkan Sehun dan Kai di meja terpisah tepat di samping meja yang lainnya.

Segera, Luhan dan Lay mengisi kursi kosong di meja Sehun dan Kai. Sementara sisanya mengisi meja baru. Dari yang Kris lihat, belum ada seorang pun yang makan. "Kalian belum memesan?" Tanya Kris pada Suho untuk sekedar memastikan. Dan Suho hanya menggeleng lalu nyengir.

Mengikuti langkah Kris, Suho pun berdiri untuk mengambil makanan. Selama masa training mereka yang hampir berakhir, menu dan porsi makanan mereka memang selalu diatur. Xiu Min, Lay, D.O, dan Chanyeol berinisiatif ikut untuk membantu membawa nampan.

"Tao, aku lihat Dduijang Kris sangat perhatian padamu." Bisik Chen pada Tao yang duduk di depannya. "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Tao mengkerutkan alisnya, "Perhatian bagaimana? Kris-ge kan memang leader kita, wajar kalau dia perhatian." Jawab Tao sekadarnya. Dari jauh dia melihat Kris dan Suho masih berinteraksi dengan staf pantry.

Chen mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan yang seperti itu, kau ini bagaimana. Dduijang Kris itu memperlakukanmu berbeda, memperlakukanmu seperti-aisshhh,, sudahlah! Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti."

Tao menatap bingung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut. Selain itu juga karena nampan-nampan yang akan mereka santap sudah tiba. Kris meletakkan satu di hadapan Tao, lalu duduk di sisi kanan pemuda itu dan bersiap menyantap miliknya.

Berikutnya, para member sudah hanyut menikmati makanan masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan Tao, ia suka dengan menu hari ini, sayangnya nafsu makannya menghilang begitu mencium bau paprika di makanannya. Tao tidak suka paprika.

Kris memperhatika hal tersebut. Sejak tadi ia lihat hanya Tao yang hanya menatap malas makanannya. Padahal tadi Tao yang merengek minta makan. Kris mendorong piring miliknya.

Tao tersentak ketika Kris tiba-tiba merebut piringnya, begitu pula dengan sendoknya. "Katanya lapar, dan sekarang hanya menatap makanan saja." Ucap Kris sambil mulai menyuap Tao.

Tao ragu membuka mulut, sebelum Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengancam. Mau tidak mau Tao membuka mulut, mencoba mengabaikan bau paprika dalam makanannya.

Suap.

"Kau tau, Manager kita baru mengunjungi penangkaran Panda minggu lalu di China." Tao menatap Kris antusias bagitu mendengar kata 'Panda'.

Suap.

"Berita sedihnya, dua Panda jantan terserang penyakit, dan salah satunya mati." Tao mengunyah makanannya dengan enggan. Ia merasa turut berduka atas Panda yang mati itu. Entah bagaimana keluarga panda yang meninggal itu, pasti sedih sekali, pikir Tao.

Suap.

Suap.

"Katanya juga, ada lima panda kecil penghuni baru. Mereka masih bingung menentukan nama untuk kelima panda yang baru lahir itu, dan beruntungnya pak manager diberi kesempatan menamai salah satunya..." Kris memberi jeda untuk menyendok makanan. Rasanya Tao ingin terbang ke China sekarang juga untuk melihat Panda-Panda itu langsung.

Suap.

Suap.

Suap.

"...dan kau tau, pak manager menamakannya 'Tao' karena hanya nama itu yang pertama terlintas di pikirannya ketika melihat wajah sang panda." Lanjut Kris bercerita, sedang Tao sibuk mencerna. Tao senang jika namanya sama dengan salah satu baby Panda disana, ia berjanji akan ke penangkaran sana begitu tiba di China.

Suap. "Dan Selesai..." Ucap Kris meletakkan kembali piring Tao di meja.

Suap demi suap ternyata tak terasa Tao telah menghabiskan isi piringnya. Tao menelan kunyahan terakhirnya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa menghabiskan makanannya, bahkan paprika-paprikanya sekalian. Akhirnya, ia menuntaskan ritual makan siangnya dengan segelas air putih dari Kris.

"Gege sendiri tidak makan?" Tanya Tao melihat Kris yang ikutan minum.

Kris menggeleng, lalu berkata "Gege sudah kenyang melihatmu makan. Lagipula aku bisa memakanmu kapan-kapan." Senyum miring terlukis di bibir Kris.

Memakanku? Tao hanya mengangkat alis tidak mengerti. Entah mengapa ia malah antara suka dan takut melihat senyum Gege-nya itu.

.

.

Tao bangun pagi sekali. Jadi ia bisa menyempatkan diri berlatih Wushu di rooftop pagi ini. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia tidak melatih kemampuan bela dirinya itu. Rencananya untuk hari ini sudah tersusun sempurna di kepalanya.

Sehabis berlatih, ia bergegas membersihkan diri. Hari ini jadwalnya kosong, kecuali latihan beberapa tarian baru nanti sore. Jadi ia kosong sampai pukul empat sore. Beruntungnya dia...

Tidak seperti beberapa member lain. Seluruh member EXO-K hari ini harus rekaman beberapa lagu mereka dalam bahasa Korea. Sedangkan Kris, Xiumin dan Luhan masih ada jadwal pemotretan untuk teaser mereka nanti.

Setelah bersih, tampan, dan wangi, Tao bergegas pergi dari dorm. Chen dan Lay baru bangun ketika ia keluar tadi. Tujuannya yaitu pusat perbelanjaan yang tak jauh dari dorm, karena ia hanya berjalan kaki. Ia bisa puas berjalan-jalan sendiri hari ini, sekalian mencari sepatu baru sebagai ganti sepatunya yang rusak.

Tao bersyukur cuaca hari ini yang berawan. Jadi, ia tidak perlu kepanasan atau takut kulitnya terbakar matahari di penghujung musim panas.

Dengan langkah santai, ia masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan itu. Sangat luas, dengan berjejer toko di kiri kanannya. Ia harap uang yang ia bawa cukup untuk sepasang sepatu dan makan siang.

Sebenarnya ia agak risih dengan beberapa tatapan yeoja padanya. Tao refleks memperhatikan penampilannya lagi. Tak ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya, ia berpakaian normal, dengan kaos putih polos lengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam, juga tas kecil berwarna hitam yang ia gendong. Sudahlah Tao pikir mungkin mereka hanya kagum padanya...

Letak toko sepatu langganan Tao ada di lantai dua, jadi ia harus naik eskalator terlebih dahulu. Toko itu khusus menyediakan sepatu-sepatu dengan brand ternama. Bukan sombong atau bagaimana, tapi Tao sudah membuktikan kalau harga selalu berbanding lurus dengan kualitas. Ingin kualitas yang memuaskan, maka ia harus punya dana lebih. Dan untuk ini dia menabung...

Tao cukup sulit menemukan sepatu yang pas dengan seleranya. Ia berputar-putar di beberapa rak untuk menemukan sepasang yang bagus. Ia sempat melihat sepatu berwarna hitam yang menarik perhatiannya, sayangnya begitu ia coba ternyata tidak nyaman di kakinya. Beberapa pasang sudah ia coba dan tak ada satupun yang sesuai. Hingga ia menemukan sepasang sepatu sporty hitam-putih yang akhirnya ia suka dan sangat nyaman dipakai menggerakkan kakinya. Tao sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa benda berwarna hitam-putih mudah ia sukai. Akhirnya ia membayar sepatu itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggungnya.

Siapa sangka hanya mencari sepatu bisa menghabiskan dua jam waktu Tao. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih, ia segera keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan menuju tempat kunjungan berikutnya. Ia berencana mengunjungi rumah salah seorang teman tak jauh dari sini.

Beberapa meter meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan, Tao harus merutuki cuaca yang ia agung-agungkan tadi. Karena faktanya, hujan mulai turun dan tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung deras. Buru-buru Tao berteduh di tempat terdekat, di halaman sebuah rumah yang tampaknya kosong.

Tao bisa lihat dari pagarnya yang sudah rusak, halaman yang tidak terawat, dan cat dinding yang mulai mengelupas. Tampak seperti rumah-rumah dalam film horror. Dan Tao mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Tao menyesal tidak membawa payung tadi. Awan hitam yang saling menggulung di atas meyakinkan Tao kalau hujan ini tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Apalagi bajunya sedikit basah, dan ia mulai kedinginan. Ia harus membatalkan jalan-jalannya dan memikirkan cara untuk pulang segera...

Tao mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana. Pilihannya hanya Chen dan Lay, karena Tao takut mengganggu kesibukan member lain. Dan sial bagi Tao, karena nomor handphone keduanya tidak aktif, begitu juga ketika ia mencoba menelpon ke dorm-tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Mungkin menunggu hujan reda atau menunggu salah satu nomor tadi bisa dihubungi adalah cara yang tepat untuk Tao saat ini.

30 menit...

60 menit...

90 menit...

Hampir dua jam Tao menunggu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda apalagi berhenti. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali juga ia mencoba menelpon, dan akhirnya menyerah sebelum baterai handphonenya benar-benar habis. Dia kelelahan dan terpaksa duduk beralaskan batu di halaman rumah itu. Perutnya sudah berbunyi aneh sejak tadi, mengingatkan kalau ini sudah waktunya makan siang.

Tao berharap teleponnya kali ini terhubung. Bukan ke nomor yang sudah-sudah. Kali ini ia mencoba ke nomor yang berbeda, ke nomor Kris. Walaupun Tao sendiri takut mengganggu aktivitas gege-nya itu...

Ketika nada sambungnya berbunyi, Tao berharap Kris menjawab teleponnya di seberang sana.

Klik

Tao bersyukur teleponnya tersambung.

"Halo. Apa gege sibuk?" Tanya Tao lalu menjelaskan keadaannya sekarang pada Kris...

.

Kris menyudahi sesi pemotretannya dengan cepat. Untungnya tinggal beberapa kutipan kamera lagi. Buru-buru dia menemui manager dan meminta izin untuk keluar duluan. Ia tidak bilang akan menjemput Tao, melainkan 'ada sesuatu yang penting yang mesti ia lakukan'. Takutnya Tao akan disalahkan karena mengganggunya.

Kris berdecak kesal begitu ia keluar gedung dan mendapati hujan mengguyur begitu deras. Terutama memikirkan Tao sekarang yang sedang menunggunya dengan kedinginan. Buru-buru ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju menembus basahnya atmosfer.

Dari yang ia dengar lewat telepon, Tao sekarang berada tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Kris hanya perlu melajukan mobil ini lebih cepat kesana.

Mendekati lokasi tersebut baru Kris memperlambat mobil. Ia sibuk membagi dua fokusnya, antara mengemudi dan melihat kiri kanan untuk mencari dimana Tao sekarang.

Dengan ragu, Kris berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang sesuai penggambaran Tao di telepon, 'Rumah yang mirip rumah hantu' katanya.

Kris merutuki keteledorannya yang lupa membawa payung. Tanpa perlindungan apa-apa ia membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas lari masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah. Ia sempat meloncati beberapa genangan air yang menghalangi jalannya.

Ketika ia sibuk berteduh dan mengibaskan air yang membasahi jaket kulitnya, ia mendapati sosok yang ia cari, duduk di depan pintu rumah. Tao duduk disana sambil memeluk lututnya. Kaos putihnya separuh basah dan transparan karena air. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Matanya terpejam dan sama sekali belum menyadari keberadaan Kris.

Kris segera mendekati Tao. Langkahnya yang menghentak menyadarkan Tao. "Kris-gege..." Ucapnya lirih.

Kris tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tetap datar. Ia hanya membuka jaket miliknya dan menjadikannya sebagai tudung di kepala Tao. Lalu menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke lipatan lutut Tao, dan tangan satunya menopang bahu dan lehernya. Ia menggendong Tao lalu berlari menuju mobilnya.

.

"Kris-gege, terima kasih sudah menjemputku. Kalau tidak ada gege mungkin aku sudah mati kedinginan tadi." Ucap Tao ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil. Air masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah.

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis. Dari wajahnya masih tersirat kekhawatiran. "Kau bisa demam kalau begini terus. Di belakang ada baju ganti, kau bisa memakainya dulu." Untung saja beberapa lembar baju kaosnya ia tinggal di mobil untuk jaga-jaga.

Tao meraih kantongan berisi kaos yang Kris maksud dari jok belakang. Kemudian membuka bajunya basah, hingga hanya kulitnya yang terekspos. Tao asal memilih satu kaos milik Kris, dan memutuskan untuk memakainya. "Bagaimana pemotretannya tadi?" Tanya Tao.

"...Apa aku mengganggu Kris-ge?" Tanyanya lagi. Tak ada jawaban dari Kris, Tao menoleh.

Tatap.

Kris sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Tao tidak tau saja apa maksud tatapan semacam itu dan apa yang kira-kira dipikirkan gege-nya.

"Kris-gege, apa yang gege lihat?" Tanya Tao dengan suara yang dibesarkan.

Kris tersentak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. "Bu-bukan apa-apa." Sangkalnya. Cukup memalukan baginya ketahuan memandang Tao dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Cepat pakai itu, nanti kau kedinginan."

"...dan aku tidak mau 'kepanasan' gara-gara kau." Ucap Kris sangat pelan.

Dan bagi telinga Tao, itu tak lebih dari bisikan. "Maaf, Hyung bilang apa barusan? Aku tidak dengar."

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Aku bilang: Aku tidak mau kau kena demam gara-gara ini..."

.

.

"Hattchii!"

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyung?" Tanya salah seorang member EXO-K, Sehun. Hari ini seluruh member EXO sedang latihan bersama. "Sepertinya kau sedang tidak fit."

Benar. Ia merasa tidak enak badan sekarang. Hidungnya terasa gatal dan berair. Kepalanya juga terasa berat dan berputar-putar.

Tao hanya mengangguk karena sedang kerepotan dengan hidungnya sendiri. Ia sepertinya terkena flu. "Kau pake ini saja Tao." Sekarang giliran Luhan yang memberikan perhatiannya, ia mengulurkan tisu yang ia bawa. Mereka bertiga sedang beristirahat sejenak di sudut ruangan, "...Benar kata Sehunnie, kau sedang tidak fit. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat saja, nanti biar aku yang bilang ke Manager."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Hyung bisa ikut bersama Xiu Min-hyung. Kebetulan juga ia mau pulang ke dorm untuk mengambil dompetnya." Saran Sehun.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Sehun menyeret Tao keluar gedung, menuju mobil Xiu Min. Sementara Luhan menemui Manager untuk menjelaskan keadaan Tao.

.

"Kalau merasa tidak sehat harusnya tidak usah ikut latihan." Ujar Xiu Min. Ia sedang membantu Tao berbaring di tempat tidur, lalu mengambil selimut kesayangan Tao dan menyelimutinya. Bantalnya juga sengaja ia buat lebih tinggi, karena Tao suka itu. Di dorm ini mereka memang sekamar, jadi ia cukup tau kebiasaan tidur Tao.

"Apa perlu kuberitahu Dduijang Kris tentang keadaanmu?" Tanya Xiu Min sambil mengambil tempat duduk lalu meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur Tao.

"Tidak usah, nanti aku mengganggunya lagi." Tolak Tao. Ia hanya tidak mau Kris terkena masalah gara-gara dirinya.

"Harusnya Kris-ge itu lebih perhatian sama pacarnya. Masa kau ditelantarkan seperti ini..." Ujar Xiu Min. Sementara Tao menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Pacar?" Tanya Tao memastikan kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

"Iya, kalian memang pacaran kan?" Xiu Min tanya balik. "Aku sering melihat kalian bersama. Dan aku pikir keakraban kalian itu berbeda. Seperti err-pacaran?"

Tao tidak bisa menahan pipinya agar tidak semerah apel matang. "T-tidak seperti itu kok gege. Kami tidak p-pacaran." Ucapnya menahan malu.

"Ck, padahal Kris-ge menyukaimu lho." Bisik Xiu Min di telinga Tao yang sukses menambah aksen merah di wajah pemuda itu.

'Menyukaiku?' Tanya Tao dalam hati. Rasanya tidak mungkin gege nya itu menyukainya. Kris itu terlalu sempurna untuk bisa menyukai orang merepotkan sepertinya. Walaupun memang selama ini Kris selalu membantu dan memenuhi permintaannya. Tapi, itu belum membuktikan kan?

"Kau pasti tidak percaya. Selama ini dia itu selalu memperhatikanmu dan memanjakanmu lebih dari tugasnya sebagai leader kita. Tapi terserah kau saja mau mengartikannya seperti apa."

Tao masih belum mengerti. Selama ini memang dia mengartikan perhatian Kris dengan cara berbeda. Dia pikir Kris memang bersikap baik dan perhatian seperti itu sama semua orang. Tao juga selalu berusaha tidak merepotkan gege-nya itu.

Walau pun jika dihitung-hitung tidak akan cukup jari Tao untuk semua kebaikan Kris padanya. Entah itu mulai dari hal kecil (seperti membelikan ice cream untuknya) sampai ke hal besar (seperti rela menjemputnya di hari hujan di tengah kesibukannya seperti kemarin). Dan jika dipikir-pikir memang itu semua di luar kewajiban seorang leader grup.

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Xiu Min merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya. "E-eh, gege mau ngapain?"

"Aku malas ke studio. Aku mau menemanimu disini saja. Memelukmu seperti biasa, supaya kau tidak kedinginan." Ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat di samping Tao dan mulai melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Tao.

Tao dan Xiu Min memang sering melakukan ini. Saling memeluk untuk menghangatkan satu sama lain. Tapi biasanya mereka hanya melakukan ini di malam hari dan cuaca yang sangat dingin.

.

Kris lagi-lagi mengacaukan ritme dance mereka yang sudah tersusun rapi. Ia tertunduk malu, terutama pada kesembilan member lain dan pelatih mereka. Pasalnya ini sudah ke-puluhan kali ia salah dalam gerakan atau tempo tarinya. Sebagai leader ia sungguh malu.

Bagaimana tidak, jika yang ada di kepalanya sekarang lah penyebab hilangnya fokusnya saat ini.

Penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao.

Tao absen dari latihan, dan kata pelatih ia pulang karena kurang enak badan. Kris menyalahkan diri karena membiarkan anak itu menunggunya terlalu lama dalam keadaan kedinginan tempo hari. Kesalahannya juga karena Tao luput dari perhatiannya seharian ini, hingga tidak menyadari kondisi anak itu. Ia terlalu sibuk berbincang dengan manager dan pelatih mereka.

Bahkan ia tidak melihat Tao pulang duluan bersama Xiu Min. Hanya Luhan yang memberi tahunya setelah itu. Dan Xiu Min juga, kenapa mengantar Tao sekaligus mengambil dompet yang ketinggalan bisa begitu lama?

Bosan dengan kekhawatirannya, Kris segera mengambil tas olahraganya lalu membungkuk 90 derajat di depan pelatih dan teman-temannya, kemudian berlalu keluar ruangan tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Ia memilih menyusul Tao. Ia bisa mati jika tidak dapat kabar keadaan Tao. Lebih baik ia melihatnya langsung.

Mobil yang ia kendarai juga sudah mencapai kecepatan 100km/jam. Kris masa bodo dengan mobilnya itu yang terlampau cepat untuk pengendara dalam kota. Ia hanya ingin tiba di dorm secepatnya.

Sesampainya di dorm, Kris langsung berlari secepatnya menuju kamar Tao. Dan tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Tatap.

Terpaku.

Apa pun yang ia lihat di dalam, membuat Kris tak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk sekedar memutar bola matanya, mengalihkan pandangan. Rasanya sesak di dada, hingga membuat nafasnya pendek dan berat. Dan matanya juga jadi berkaca...

Ia tidak suka melihat Tao, Tao-nya, dipeluk dengan erat seperti itu oleh siapapun, termasuk Xiu Min. Mereka tidur, dengan keadaan Xiu Min memeluk Tao. Dan ia benci melihat Tao tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Kris lebih suka melihat Tao yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur karena demam sehingga ia bisa memanjakan pemuda itu, dibanding melihat orang lain sedang memeluknya.

Rahang Kris menimbulkan suara aneh, akibat rahangnya yang mengatup terlalu keras. Tangannya mengepal erat, dan sejurus kemudian ia layangkan ke cermin kecil tak berdosa yang menggantung di dinding kanannya. Pecah. Dan berdarah...

Suara 'amukan' itu sukses membangunkan Tao dan Xiu Min dari tidurnya. Xiu Min mengucek matanya polos, sementara Tao terbelalak melihat Kris mematung disana dengan pecahan kaca dan tangan yang berdarah. Tao sejujurnya tidak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi, ia hanya menarik kesimpulan bahwa apapun yang terjadi barusan itu tidak baik dan mesti ia selesaikan. Ia refleks menyingkirkan lengan yang memeluknya, dan berusaha bangun.

Kris sudah berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar. Berusaha mengabaikan Tao yang mengejarnya di belakang dengan langkahnya yang goyah. Juga suara lirih Tao yang memanggil namanya.

Tao hanya memaksakan diri menggapai gege-nya itu meski kepalanya protes keras. Bahkan penglihatannya sempat menipunya dengan menampakkan segalanya jadi tiga. Dan ujungnya...

BRUKKKK

Tubuhnya oleng dan menabrak dinding di sebelah kirinya sebelum jatuh berlutut di lantai.

Kris berhenti. Pilihannya hanya 'acuhkan dan membiarkan ini berlarut-larut' atau 'berbalik dan menjelaskan semuanya.'

Ia memilih option kedua.

Dengan langkah kilat ia menggapai tubuh Tao. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha tidak memperlihatkan wajah khawatir.

"Maaf." Ucap Tao lirih "...aku tidak tau apa yang membuat gege marah. Tapi aku hanya merasa perlu mengatakannya..." Katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kris menatapnya datar. Serius, anak ini masih polos di mata Kris.

Kris lalu tersenyum dan membawa tubuh Tao ke dalam pelukan. Mereka berdua masih berlutut di lantai.

"Aku tau...mungkin aku minta maaf karena terlalu banyak merepotkan gege dengan permintaanku yang macam-macam." Ucap Tao masih dalam pelukan Kris. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kris.

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tau harus meminta pada siapa lagi selain gege. Dari awal menginjakkan kaki di sini, hanya gege yang selalu ada untukku." Tao ingat bagaimana ia merepotkan Kris saat masih belum begitu bisa berbahasa Korea.

Kris hanya diam membiarkan Tao berbi-

"Saranghae... Kris-gege."

Kris benar-benar terdiam sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian, senyum terukir indah di bibirnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Tao, dan menatap ke dalam mata pemuda itu. "Aku lebih mencintaimu..." Bisiknya dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak gege, aku yang lebih mencintaimu." Ucapnya tidak mau kalah. Kris hanya tersenyum mengalah.

Detik berikutnya, Tao menunduk sambil berbisik, "A-aku punya satu permintaan lagi, Kris-gege..." Wajahnya merona merah.

"Apapun itu..." Jawab Kris pasti.

"Aku ingin gege menciumku disini." Ucapnya memegang bibirnya dengan dua jari.

Kris sungguh tidak menyangka Tao akan meminta ini. Tapi dari semua permintaan Tao, Kris paling suka dengan yang satu ini.

Kris menatap mata itu dalam. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, khususnya bibirnya ke bibir Tao. Sedikit memiringkan kepala agar sedikit demi sedikit dapat mendaratkan kecupannya, menyentuh bibir tipis itu.

Sentuhan awal bibir mereka saja sungguh mengirimkan sejuta volt listrik kejut ke seluruh tubuh. Meringankan tubuh mereka hingga serasa mengambang di udara.

Kris berani bersumpah, rela menukarkan seluruh rasa di dunia untuk manis yang ia rasakan dari bibir ini.

Tak ada gerakan berarti. Hanya bibir TaoRis yang saling berpagutan. Dan mata mereka terpejam, menikmati segala sensasi yang ada. Dan sungguh...

Dalam hati mereka hanya meminta waktu berhenti, untuk bisa merasakan lebih...dan lebih...

.

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**a/n: **

We Are One!

Bagaimana fict EXO-nya? Semoga cukup menghibur... Apakah feelnya dapat? Sungguh, cukup menyulitkan membuat fict ini sesuai harapan...

Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca. Kalau berkenan, silahkan mampir di karyaku yang lain. Terus dukung dunia Ffn dengan fict karya kalian. Khususnya untuk fict EXO! XD

Sampai jumpa di karyaku berikutnya. (^^)/

Tombol REVIEW nya ada di bawah, tinggal klik aja. V(^^)V


End file.
